Duele el Amor
by alejandraperez
Summary: Porque cuanto mas grande es el amor, mas profunda la herida; y el odio que un dia los separo tal vez los una de nuevo. SXD One-shot lean y dejen reviews.. con amor one


**Disclaimer:** los pesonajes son propiedad exclusiva de Naoko, yo solo los tome prestados para fines de entretemimiento.

**DUELE EL AMOR**

.....

_nunca se esta completamente bien,si no se ha estado completamente mal ; no se es __feliz sin antes haber conocido la tristeza;_

_la luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad._

Allí estaba ella, reflejándose en el azul profundo de los ojos del moreno, preguntándose como podía ser tan miserable para pronunciar las palabras que lo derrumbarían

Sin embargo no iba a dar marcha atrás.

_"Jamás espere que esto pasara, nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así" _murmuro para dar inicio la dolorosa conversación.

El joven se sobresalto levemente, ansioso de que la rubia continuase para así poder confirmar que estaba malinterpretando todo y ella no venia a...

_"quiero que terminemos, no quiero continuar con esta relación"_

Ella Sabia que Seiya no merecía lo que le estaba haciendo, él por otro lado se volvió un remolino de sentimientos que nadie hubiese logrado describir.

Porque tan solo dos noches atrás paseaban de la mano como dos enamorados, tan solo dos noches atrás se besaban amorosamente frente a la casa de la rubia, a quien él como todo un caballero se encargo de dejar justo en la puerta.

¿Que era lo que había pasado? Que había cambiado en tan cortó lapso de tiempo. El no iba a aceptar eso, no podía.

_¡No es gracioso!_ Murmuro con fingida y ridícula despreocupación, no era como que la chica no pudiese verle temblar las manos. Se sentía inmensamente desdichada, porque el hombre a punto, estaba segura, a punto de romperse; menos que nadie lo merecía. El era tan especial, tan tierno, tan comprensivo. Le había apoyado en tantas maneras que por un momento quiso echar reversa.

El pensamiento fue fugaz.

Su corazón no estaba listo

Era una pena saber que le había tomado tres meses darse cuenta de eso; ahora él pagaba por su lentitud, si tan solo lo hubiese previsto jamás habría puesto en riesgo los sentimientos de alguien tan importante en su vida como Seiya.

Ella creía firmemente en que funcionaria. Se equivoco.

"_Esto es inesperado y en realidad lamento y no tienes idea de cuanto hacerte esto ... no puedo fingir mas"_

_**"Le amo. Le amo mucho a pesar de todo."**_

El pelinegro no necesito mas explicaciones, el sabia que Serena traía un pasado y aun así acepto. Todo era su maldita culpa pero es que jamás imagino que doliera tanto.

Agacho la mirada para retener oculta de los grandes orbes de la rubia su expresión descompuesta por la ira, el dolor, la incredulidad...

Más ella lo noto y temerosa se acerco para abrazarlo.

Solo ella le abrazaba pues él mantenía los puños firmemente apretados a sus costados, quería gritarle tantas cosas, quería implorarle y al mismo tiempo darse la vuelta orgulloso para demostrarle cuan errada era su elección pero no podía, era tan fuerte el dolor que ya no sentía las piernas o los brazos, era tan duro controlar el llanto y no quedar como una niñita frente a ella.

La amaba tanto.

"_ entendere la reaccion que quieras tomar, entendere si me odias y no deseas verme mas." _fue el susurro de la rubia, pero Seiya siempre prefirio dar que recibir, el amor que él tenia para ofrecer al mundo era puro, **libre**...

_"esta bien Bombón no sufras y has lo que creas correcto"_

Que importaba si se estaba quemando por dentro, él no era quien para obligarle a permanecer a su lado.

_"Lo siento"_ murmuro una vez mas la rubia para dar media vuelta... ya no soportaría un minuto mas el dolor de los ojos que ella había causado en aquel que le dio lo mejor de si.

Pero luego deseó no haberlo hecho, justo entrando al centro comercial estaba el dueño de su amargura

¿Por que la vida se empeñaba en arrastrarla?

Camino hacia la salida rogando tener las fuerzas para ignorarlo, y lo hubiese logrado si no la hubiesen sujetado del brazo; el pelinegro la halo hacia él y capturo su mirada, controlando las ganas de besarla, de probar la perdición de sus labios.

Cuantos sentimientos contenidos, cuantos deseos de amor; mas el pasado no perdona, no perdona a Seiya, no perdona a Serena y mucho menos a Darién

Las pupilas celestes de la joven se inundaron de lagrimas. era tan difícil olvidar el daño que esos ojos por los que daría la vida le habían causado. la espantosa herida en su pecho, aun sangrante y palpitante se la tragaria viva.

Y Darién no estaba muy lejos de la sensación de la rubia, ¿como podía amarla con locura? ¿Cómo? Después del suplicio que le había echo atravesar.

sin embargo alli estaba, negandose a dejar que se marchase, a perderla. Porque era tan fragil, su pequeña figura presa de sus brazos tan tibia y sus ojos celestes tan bellos...

Ella no podia hacerle perder el control asi, no tenia derecho y la odiaba, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

_"te odio"_ farfullo adelantandosele al pelinegro, _"te odio como tal vez nadie halla odiado a alguien jamás " _y lo sentía de verdad, no mintió ni un poco.

_"Y yo te odio Serena Tsukino" "tanto como tú y vas a arrepentirte de hacer que te odie es esta forma"_ prometió el joven aun atorado en los ojos cristalizados de la mujer en sus brazos.

Ella no pudo resistirlo, tenía que huir.

Forcejeó ¿Por qué demonios no la soltaba?

De reojo pudo observar a Seiya dispuesto a defenderla mas su secuestrador no tenia intenciones de dejarla ir, la tomo por la cintura bruscamente y busco los anhelados labios.

No dudo.

La beso sintiendo como la vida se le iba en ello, con pasión, con rabia, con dolor, con alegría pero especialmente con amor, un amor que la rubia no fue capaz de rechazar.

**Porque lo que nunca te dicen sobre el amor es que se alimenta de sufrimientos y amarguras; no solo de las cosas buenas.**

**********

*******

* * *

Hago esto con todo el amor del mundo y si les ha gustado

**!!dejen un review!!**

no hay mejor recompensa.

Recibo sugerencias,criticas, tomatazos, no importa....

**bye**

**Alejaym**


End file.
